Your Crazy
by Stecie
Summary: After everything had finally blown over, Brad and Lauren finally felt comfortable with their relationship. The kids were all finally on board and Terese hadn't been making any snarky remarks, all seemed well… for now…
1. Chapter 1

**Brad's Pov**

So Lauren and I have finally won the kids' blessing and I've never been happier. It's been a hard 2 and half years but we've finally done it. I never thought Piper could be so stubborn. Then when I thought I had won Imogen over, she went back to hating our relationship. I think today is the day; I'm going to ask Lauren to marry me. I've cleared it up with all the kids and they surprisingly took it well. I think they are happy for me and I'm so excited. Paige, Josh and I are just setting everything up!

 **Lauren's Pov**

I finally feel happy again after Matt. I was quite depressed when Amber left but at least I still have Paige and Brad. I just want to hold onto them tightly. It's been great, everyone's finally happy with me and Brad and we can put all the awkward phase behind us. Right now I've been roped in a yoga class with Susan, Sonya and Sheila. I think Terese is on her way to the community center as we speak.

"Everybody get a yoga mat and lay it in a space." The "fit" (according to all the women) instructor said.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Terese said as she burst in. I sent her a warm smile and she returned it. Surprisingly, she's been really nice. Maybe she's seeing someone. The divorce was finalised last year so I think she's alright with us.

"Better late than never!" Susan answered while getting a mat for her

"Alright we're going to start with the turtle" The instructor aka Michael said and he started to demonstrate as the women flaunted over him. Loads of women were hitting on him and complimenting him

"Michael is it? I don't suppose you want to join us ladies to have a drink at the waterhole!" Sheila spoke up confidently

"Yeah!" All the women agreed

"Ladies… I'm flattered but most of you are married and I just happen to be gay."

"Argh!" All the women groaned in unison and I sat there laughing

"Anyway, come on ladies, do the turtle!" We all copied his motions

 _Meanwhile_

 ** _No-one's Pov_**

"Dad relax! Stop stressing!" Paige laughed

"Yeah your right." Brad answered

"Wow guys, we outdid ourselves!" Josh answered shocked. The back garden was decorated and the floor was covered in rose petals. There were photos of Brad and Lauren stuck up on the wall. There was an arch by the swimming pool which, was made to resemble like a lake, symbolising their first. Brad even went to the lengths of wearing what he wore for their first date… Well a bigger version.

"So it's not too small?" Dad questioned

"Dad it looks amazing! Stop stressing!" Josh chuckled and went to go stand by Paige

"That's what I told him, Mum's into sentimental things rather than grand gestures" Paige Reassured

"Yea I guess you're right. Do you want to see the ring?" Brad reached into his pocket and pulled out the small black box after Paige and Josh nodded

"Oh My God! It looks amazing! She's going to love it. You had it in incrusted with diamond!" Paige gushed over the ring

"Yeah and look what I had engraved!" They looked inside the ring and it read _it's you and me, forever and always_."

"Ahh Good on you Dad!" Josh patted his dad on the back

"Thanks. You guys have been supporting since Day 1!"

"We just want you to be happy"

"Yeah and if Lauren makes you happy then..." Brad pulled both of them in a sloppy hug which they laughed at when they pulled away. Brad got a text.

"Lauren's on her way. She thinks we're still out." Brad started to go pale

"Dad breathe, it's just you and Lauren."

"I don't know why I'm acting like this! It isn't like me!" Josh and Paige laughed. "Oh Lauren, what are you doing to me?" Brad mumbled

Lauren's Pov

"I think Brad and Paige are still out with Paige. Do you guys want to come in?"

"Yeah sure." All the ladies said

"No-one home?" Terese asked

"No. Not for a while at least"

"Shall we sit outside?" Susan suggested

"Alright" I stepped out to the patio and was confused

"Wow!" All the women said

"What going on?" On cue, Brad stepped out with Paige and Josh. Brad look nervous and Paige whispered something to him and he seemed better.

 **Brad's Pov**

"No-one else matters right now. Just focus on her. She loves you." Paige whispered and I felt my heart beat return to its original speed.

"Lauren." I said and I pulled her away from everyone else. I spotted Terese from the corner of my eye and I looked at Paige and she mouthed "It's all about you and Lauren" I nodded and Lauren looked confused.

"Do you remember?" I pointed to the lake

"Our first date. January 16th." She laughed "You were wearing those exact clothes, Board shorts and that polo top.

"Yeah that day changed everything for me. We had our first kiss and I saw you in a different light." I got down on one knee "I realise something that day." I heard gasps and I tried to read the expression on her face. I saw love in her eyes and continued.

 **No-one's Pov**

Terese's face turned sour. She looked at Paige and saw how happy she was. She felt a gush of rage.

"When we first moved back it was like the universe was trying to say something to us. We were meant to be. What a coincident that we moved to the same street in the town we met or that we found our daughter. That kiss in Adelaide changed everything for me even though it took me longer to realise it. When I found out we had a daughter together, I felt a bond with you and when we found her, it was amazing. The more time I spent with Paige, I saw so much of you in her and it made my feelings for you grow stronger. After Matt, I felt the urge to protect you and be there for fire opened my eyes, It made me realise something. Lauren I can't lose you again . Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

...

 **Thank you for Reading**

 **Please leave a revieww :)**


	2. Chapter 2

No **one's Pov**

Lauren gasped again when she saw the ring. She wiped the few tears she let escape. Paige and Josh stood there smiling, Josh put his arm around Paige and gave her a side hug. The ladies were amazed. Terese put on a fake smile and you could see the bitterness in her eyes.

"Yes" Lauren choked out. Brad's eyebrows shot to his hair line and he put the ring on her finger, picked her up and spun her around, then kissing her passionately

"I'm happy for them." Terese forced out when all the women looked at her. Everyone then clapped for Brad and Lauren.

"I couldn't be happier!" Paige smiled. Terese looked at her.

"Same. We should let them have a moment." Josh said. All the ladies agreed and they all left but Paige and Josh sat on the couch.

"Do you think Terese is alright?" Paige asked Josh

I think so. She was said she was alright. Maybe she's finally moved on."

"Yeah maybe ." Just then Brad and Lauren walked inside hand in hand.

"Mum!" Paige hugged Lauren and her and Josh congratulated them.

"We did it dad!" Paige laughed as she hugged Brad

"Should've known you were in on this!" Lauren chuckled.

"Well we'll leave you guys. I've got a shift at Harold's in 15 minutes anyway."

"Okay I'll walk you there." Josh suggested

"Alright. Congrats guys!" Paige yelled, walking out

"I love you." Lauren said

"I love you too." Brad answered, kissing her, trying to put all his emotions and love into the kiss.

 **Paige's POV**

"I'm glad Mum and Dad are happy." I said

"Yeah. These past months has been the happiest he's been for ages." I smiled. Josh's phone started to ring. Kyle.

"G'day mate. Could you accept the delivery at Dial-A-Kyle. Me and Ames are stuck in traffic coming back from a job.

"Ah yeah sure mate."

"Lifesaver dude." Josh laughed and hung up.

"I've got to pick up a delivery up for Kyle. See ya later."

"See ya Josh!" He went the other way and I walked into the complex. It was like a ghost town. Everyone was probably in the waterhole because I heard loud music coming from there. I checked the time 5:47. My shift didn't start for 10 minutes or so. I thought I should go for a walk around the lake or share mum and dad's news when I felt a sharp pain at the back if my head. I dropped to the ground. Darkness consumed me.

An hour later

Lauren's Pov

Ring Ring Ring Ring. You've reached Lauren leave a message

"We should get up. I have to make dinner." I said unconvincingly.

"Nonsense. We'll just get take away." Brad answered, sticking his head into my neck.

Ring Ring

"Where's my phone?" I asked Brad. He shrugged and I saw it flashing on the floor so I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered

"Margie. Hi."

"Paige? She left a while ago."

"Ah okay." I furrowed my brows. " Just close up in half an hour. Thanks." I hung up.

"What happened?" Brad asked

"Paige hasn't turned up for her shift. I'm going to call her."

" No. She's probably with Mark or something after all this. Leave her." I felt unsure and Brad noticed, he got out of bed and pulled me up gently. " Come on get dressed, we're going to the water to show everyone our new relationship status!"

"Ahh... Alright. Give me a second." Brad laughed as I caved in.

Paige's Pov

I felt a throbbing pain at the back of my bed and instinctively tried to put my hand to where the pain was coming from, only yo realise that I couldn't move my arms. My eyes flew open. I scanned my surroundings. The men's shed? I looked down. My whole body was tied down.."


End file.
